


My R

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song fic, it's what I was thinking of when I wrote this, the relationship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: A world where the powers etched onto your wrist decide your job, that's the world Kokichi lives in.A world where he has to comfort others, but no one thinks to comfort him, that's the world Kokichi lives in.





	My R

Kokichi stepped up to the rooftop of the school. He could hear it again, that odd song in the back of his brain. Taking a deep breath, Kokichi clenched the fist that shamefully displayed the words "Talk anybody out of suicide," and pushed open the door.

~ Just as I was about to take my shoes off ~

Kokichi stepped onto the roof to see a girl in red, standing at the edge of the rooftop.

~ On the rooftop there I see ~

Kokichi tilted his head as he made out the sounds of the girl crying. He took a step closer.

~ A girl with braided hair here before me ~

Kokichi recognized her. And he hated her, too. But he had a job to do, so he took another step.

~ Despite myself, I go and scream ~

Kokichi took a deep breath.

~ "Hey, don’t do it please!" ~

The girl turned and stared at Kokichi, tears in her eyes. Kokichi stared back.

~ Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say? ~

Kokichi clenched his fist tighter. Why did it have to be this girl?

~ I couldn’t care less either way ~

That much was true. Kokichi couldn't care less if the filthy murderer perished or not.

~ To be honest, I was somewhat pissed ~

That much was true as well. Kokichi was very pissed. Pissed he had this stupid job just because of some stupid "fate-deciding" words on his wrist, and pissed because, well...

~ This was an opportunity missed ~

...

~ The girl with braided hair told me her woes ~

Was part of his power getting the people who were about to kill themselves to tell him their problems? It was weird, but it was necessary, so Kokichi listened to the one he hated - and was hated by, in return.

~ "You’ve probably heard it all before" ~

*You have no idea,* Kokichi thought painfully, but didn't interrupt.

~ "I really thought that he might be the one" ~

Was she talking about Kaito?

~ "But then he told me he was done" ~

... She *was* talking about Kaito. And Kokichi couldn't *stand* people like this, who took what they had for granted. Kokichi yelled.

~ "For God’s sake please! Are you serious? I just can’t believe" ~

An angry step towards the braided girl, gesturing angrily.

~ "That for some stupid reason you got here before me" ~

Would she pay any attention to that confession?

~ "Are you upset cause you can’t have what you wanted?" ~

... Probably not.

~ "You’re lucky that you’ve never gotten robbed of anything!

And probably not that one, either. But his curse worked its magic, and the girl looked much happier.

~ "I’m feeling better thank you for listening" ~

The braided girl might be feeling better, but Kokichi wasn't. Her words of "Kill anyone and get away with it" were tattood proudly on her wrist, unlike his own words. Even if she was a killer, Kokichi envied her.

~ The girl with braided hair then disappeared ~

... Maki Harukawa passed him, and Kokichi left to save someone else.

~ Alright, today’s the day! Or so I thought ~

Kokichi pushed the roof door of the library open.

~ Just as I took both of my shoes off ~

Kokichi stepped towards the girl perched on the edge of the roof. Unlike Maki, she was sitting down on the fringe of concrete surrounding the sides of the roof.

~ There was but a girl short as can be ~

Was this girl even shorter than he was? ... Well, it's not like it mattered anyways. He needed to do his job.

~ Despite myself, I go and scream ~

"Hey! Don't do it, please!"

~ The petite girl told me her woes~

The girl spoke up, voice shaky. Yep, others telling him their troubles, even when he had way too many of his own, was definitely part of Kokichi's curse.

~ "You’ve probably heard it all before" ~

*Probably,* Kokichi thinks regretfully.

~ "Everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don’t fit in with anyone here" ~

Well, that was a common reason for suicide. But Kokichi had gone through the words to say in this situation so many times it was past funny and straight up despair-inducing.

~ "For God’s sake please! Are you serious? I just can’t believe" ~

This girl's reasons weren't as bad as the braided one's. But Kokichi still yelled the bitter words.

~ "That for some stupid reason you got here before me" ~

Would *this* girl take notice of his words?

~ "Cause even so, you’re still loved everyone at home" ~

... Apparently not.

~ "There’s always dinner waiting on the table, you know!" ~

*Unlike with me,* Kokichi thought bitterly. The girl appeared to be cheered up.

~ "I’m hungry" said the girl as she shed a tear ~

... Did the girl just hug him as she left?

~ The girl short as can be then disappeared ~

"... Bye, Himiko," Kokichi called softly. Already tired, he left, going on to his next destination.

~ And just like that, there was someone everyday ~

Every. Single. Day. He never got a break.

~ I listened to their tale ~

The stories of pain blend together, until Kokichi can't tell what's someone else's pain and what's his own.

~ I made them turn away ~

Rooftop after rooftop after empty room with a rope or pills, Kokichi stopped the people in every one. It was so damn *tiring.*

~ And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could ~

Kokichi choked back a sob.

~ Let out all this pain ~

Kokichi forced himself to stumble up to the roof of Hope's Peak once again. He prepared himself to say the cursed words, and gripped his wrist with nothing but self-loathing.

~ For the very first time, there I see ~

*... Shuichi?*

~ Someone with the same pains as me ~

Kokichi and Shuichi stared at each other, both with tears drying on their cheeks.

~ Having done this time and time again ~

Kokichi strode towards him, tripping on the rooftop. He had a job to do.

~ She wore a yellow cardigan ~

*He,* Kokichi thought, and he opened his mouth to yell.

~ "I just wanna stop the scars that grow" ~

~ "Every time that I go home" ~

~ "That’s why I came up here instead" ~

~ That’s what the girl in the cardigan said ~

... What?

~ Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say? ~

Kokichi was suddenly aware that it was not Shuichi that had said the reason for suicide, but himself. ...Kokichi didn't look at the detective.

~ I couldn’t care less either way ~

No. He couldn't care. He just had to do his job. He opened his mouth to yell again, making sure he got the words right this time.

~ But in the moment I just screamed ~

Kokichi choked back another sob.

~ Something that I could not believe ~

... Oh, Kokichi could believe it, alright.

~ "Hey, don’t do it please!" ~

Shuichi didn't move. And for once, Kokichi's curse failed, not giving him inspiration as to why Shuichi shouldn't kill himself, because it was not Shuichi that had said his reason for suicide.

~ Oh what to do? ~

Kokichi stumbled backwards.

~ I can’t stop this girl, oh this is new ~

Shuichi took a step after him, looking concerned.

~ For once I think I’ve bitten off more than I can chew ~

Kokichi couldn't do his job. He failed. What was going to happen now?

~ But even so please just go away so I can’t see ~

*... STOP STARING AT ME!*

~ "Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!" ~

Shuichi looked down at him as Kokichi fell onto his knees, crying.

~ "I guess today is just not my day" ~

Even Shuichi didn't seem to know what he was saying.

~ She looked away from me and then she disappeared ~

Shuichi ran off the roof, and eventually Kokichi pulled himself together enough to do the same.

There was always tomorrow, after all.

~ There’s no one here today, I guess it’s time ~

Kokichi didn't know why he'd chosen the roof of Hope's Peak to jump off of. Was it symbolism?

~ It’s just me myself and I ~

*And thank god for that,* Kokichi thought, taking off his shoes.

~ There’s no one who can interfere ~

Kokichi walked to the edge of the roof.

~ No one to get in my way here ~

Kokichi jumped over the guardrail keeping students who came up to the roof from falling off.

~ Taking off my yellow cardigan ~

His tears fell as Kokichi shakily removed his scarf. Refusing to look at his wrist, he placed it on the fence behind him.

~ Watching my braids all come undone ~

... Did the roof door just open?

... He had to hurry.

~ This petite girl, short as can be ~

Kokichi jumped.

~ Is gonna jump now and be free ~

Kokichi jumped, and felt a hand catch him by the arm. Kokichi twisted around to look, and saw Shuichi standing there, leaning over the guardrail, tears in his eyes - and saw the phrase "Save anyone who's ever saved you" tattood onto Shuichi's wrist.

...

Partly, just partly, Kokichi wasn't pissed at this missed opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're confused, they live in a world where everyone has their superpower tattood on their wrist, saying what it is. Few people get things like "telekinesis" or "flight;" most are like Kokichi's or Maki's. Everyone's expected to use these powers to help people, and because of what Kokichi's was, he had a lot of pressure put onto him specifically. He's been taught he needs to save people, and that if he fails, people will die because of it; it'll be his fault. So when Kokichi breaks and yells out his reason for wanting to die instead of listening to Shuichi's, he thinks he's failed and people will die because of him. That was the final cherry on the cake for Kokichi, and he tried to kill himself. But Shuichi was actually saved by Kokichi when they met up on the roof, and he ran away because he wanted to get help for him. By that time, however. Kokichi had left. But because of his own power, "save anyone who's ever saved you," Shuichi is able to find and save Kokichi. And Kokichi's glad that someone stopped him. Have a great day everybody.


End file.
